


Ghost From The Past

by dspectabilis



Series: Be My Valentine [10]
Category: Blood On The Dance Floor, Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood on the Dance Floor Era (Michael Jackson), Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Ghosts MJ, Ghosts Michael, Ghosts! MJ, Ghosts! Michael, HIStory Era (Michael Jackson), Hate Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Michael Jackson's Ghosts (1996) Era, Moving On, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Past, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Short Film: Michael Jackson's Ghosts (1996), Short One Shot, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Lexie is having the time of her life. Admit it or not, she's still moving on from her past relationship that ended up a year ago. Her friend and boss, Tricia, is trying to set her up with the Maestro, a big client of their landscaping firm. Will Lexie find the one who will fix her broken heart? Or she will just encounter a ghost from the past?
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Series: Be My Valentine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618375
Kudos: 7





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twelfth upload for Be My Valentine series.
> 
> February 12, 2020.

My head is throbbing and spinning. Today is a very hectic day at work. All these landscape designs and lists of ornamental plants are too much! Staring at them for too long makes it all uniform in my sight. There's no diversity at all.

I continued to sketch the design that's been in my head for hours now. Maximizing a limited space and working on the flower and design combinations are challenging me.

I need a break. 

My creative juices and imagination are not working anymore.

"Lexie?" I heard someone knocked on my open door.

"Yes?" I glanced at the door and saw Kathryn. Of course. Who else?

"The boss is looking for you." She smiled.

"Oh." I said, dumbfounded. The stress is bothering me. "Why?"

"Not sure." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I think it's about the Mansion."

"Nowhere Street?"

"Yup!" She beamed.

"Okay..." I sighed and let out a faint smile.  
"Thank you." I dismissed her and just like that, she's gone.

"Whatchu cooking for me..." I muttered to myself as I wonder why the boss wants to see me.

I put my final touches on my barely finished design before I fixed myself and marched my way towards our boss' office.

"You lookin' for me?" I smiled as I peeked through her open door. 

"Yes! Come in. Have a seat, please." She smiled and gestured at me.

"I'm sorry this might sounded a bit rushed but I hope you understand." She started and my heart started to beat like hell.

"Oh. Am I fired?" I asked with wide eyes.

"What? No!" She chuckled and I did too.

Tricia is not your typical big boss. We're all friends here in this landscaping firm. So jokes are not prohibited. 

She's a good friend.

"You got me worried for a second." I giggled.

"Ha!" She scoffed. "But..." She started in a serious tone and looked at me. "I wanted to talk to you about this project in Nowhere Street. Originally, I'll take care of it myself. I mean, I'll supervise it personally but I have an out of town meeting for a possible big client for our firm."

"You want me to take over?" I asked because I know how this conversation will lead us.

"If that's okay?" She smiled. "You're my best artist here and that project is pretty big. I mean, I met the owner, he's quite intimidating."

"He?" I arched my eyebrows. "Is he an old man?" I chuckled because based from the little information I know about the mansion so I can create a possible design, the mansion is like an old-fashioned palace.

"No. He's not." Tricia laughed as if I said something really silly. "I think he's sharing the same age with us."

"Really? And he got a mansion? Rich boy huh?" I said, amused.

"Yeah. And he's pretty handsome too." She winked at me.

"You're married." I glared at him.

"Of course, I know that." She chuckled.

"He's hot, sexy, and handsome but I'm not eyeing him for myself. I'm eyeing him for you." She pointed at me and let out an impossible laugh. 

This is ridiculous.

"I don't need a man." I scoffed.

"I know that too but there's no harm in trying. It's been a year..." She glared at me.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I tried to dismiss the topic. I don't wanna talk about romantic love especially my last relationship. 

If you even call that thing a relationship.

"Mmm..." Tricia smirked at me. "Is my little girl still hurt huh?" She teased me.

"Shut up!" I warned her and just shook my head.

There's this guy I met a year ago whom I love very much. I will not deny that. I'm in love with him. I'm head over heels for him. Everyone knows that. I'm pretty smitten. 

We just know each other for a short time but there's this magic between us that made us fall in love right away. 

Well, I'm sure that's true for me. I am really in love with him.

Everything flies so fast that even our own relationship went so fast too. It only lasted for a week and the reason? I don't wanna talk about it...

All I know is, I locked myself inside my room for a good couple of days that it almost costed me my job. Tricia is very understanding about the situation and as a good friend she is, I still have my job. 

I lost a bucket of tears but not my job.

She never met the guy. No one ever met that guy. I met him when I had a short vacation in Brazil. And when I came back here in New York after my month-long vacation? I'm already in hell.

I already deleted the pictures on my phone. I already burned the printed ones. I have no evidence anymore that this guy ever existed. The painful memories are tattooed in my mind and in my heart.

They actually questioned me if there's really a guy whom I met in Brazil. If he's real or I'm just delusional.

But I'm not.

He actually existed and he's a real asshole for bringing me to hell at my peak years.  
His timing is so perfect that the time that I already knew and accepted the fact that he's not coming back, it's my time to come home to New York.

I went home and locked myself in my room.

I pushed everybody away.

I never mentioned his name so he's just known as the man who broke Lexie's heart.

He broke it. Big time.

I know it's been a year and that relationship only lasted for a week but my heart still has a crack on it.

My heart is not yet ready and is not stable enough for another romance.

"So that's the reason why you're sending me there?" I gave her a look. "You're setting me up?"

"Why not? He's handsome and he's rich! He's like an angel in disguise! You're going to be choosy about it?" She smirked at me but I just rolled my eyes playfully at her. "I just hope that he's single."

"Tricia!"

I yelled at her because this is really unbelievable. If she's really trying to set me up, at least to the one who's not committed. 

I'm not planning to wreck a relationship or to become a mistress. I don't support cheating behavior.

"Okay, nah." She chuckled. "Jokes aside, I really do have a meeting and besides, Maestro is barely home."

"Maestro?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's what his people are calling him."

"Why?" I asked in amusement. 

Why is he calling himself Maestro? What is he? A musical God?

Tricia just shrugged at me. She gave me everything that I needed to know about the client. This work will be simpler for me since my proposed design is the one chosen by this Maestro guy.

The only thing that will challenge me in this project is that I need to stay at the mansion until the project is finished. It is a long drive from here and the area is pretty isolated.

The mansion is part of a residential area but it is a few blocks away from the nearest neighbor. It's like the owner really isolated himself from everyone.

Tricia also told me that Maestro insisted that we stayed at his home so we can monitor the project easily and we don't need to spend more money on lodging, food, and transportation. Maestro got it covered. And it's free.

I already applauded Maestro for his generous and hospitable ass. But calling him Maestro is kinda weird for me. Can I just call him Joseph? Or Mr. Jackson? That's what on the files Tricia gave me. The owner's name is probably Joseph Jackson.

I just sighed to myself because that name reminded me of something that I don't really wanna remember.

Two days after Tricia gave me this project, I'm driving myself to the middle of nowhere. Yesterday was my day off that Tricia arranged so I can prepare for this nightmare. 

I arrived at the scene and I'm gonna admit. The mansion is pretty impressive. It's huge. 

Just by glancing at the facade, you know it's a huge palace. But what got me worried a little is that Maestro is living alone in this huge place. Well, that's what Tricia told me. 

He's alone. Except from his house maids and maintenance workers, of course.

As expected, the owner is nowhere to be found. I just have this special instructions from the maids. Just to be feel at home or whatever. I'll just supervise the project and make some few adjustments as the work is in progress.

I was sent to my own room and got a little tour too. I don't know if the whole mansion reflected the personality of it's owner. The ambiance is pretty cold and lonely. 

Don't get me wrong.

The whole mansion is beautiful, majestic, and impressive. It's just that... there's something missing in this place.

I noticed that even a single photo is nowhere to be found. No portraits on the walls. No photo frames on the cabinets. There's nothing. That makes me curious even more what this Maestro looks like.

I'll hold on to what Tricia said. That this Maestro guy is a sexy, hot, and handsome man. He's a gentleman and he's very dreamy. I hope she's right. I can tolerate his intimidating aura if he's having the looks of a god.

The whole project is going smoothly. I think that the change of scenery helped to boost my creative juices. Inspirations keep on coming in my head and I accomplished a lot in my stay here.

And it's only been two days.

Two freaking days and the boss is still nowhere to be found. He doesn't even call me or his workers here to ask about what's going on with the project. I'm keeping tabs and notes anyway if ever he will ask about the progress.

I'm ready to fill him up whenever he showed himself in this grand mansion of his.

I rested in my room while I'm studying the design I made for his garden. I need to consult him about some stuff.

Does he want a fountain? A wishing well? A bridge? Anything that can add aesthetic to his garden aside from the floras, stones, and bricks that I'll implant in his million-dollar soil.

But the question is, when his ass will show up? The earlier I'll get the information about his tastes and own preferences, the better. However, it seemed like everyone in here has no idea when their master will be back.

Or maybe I'm wrong.

I'm staring at the ceiling for a good couple of minutes now while lying on the bed. It is already dark outside and I'm just waiting for someone to call me once the dinner is ready.

I'm not that hungry so I'll just let them serve whatever they want to serve and I told them to just call me if everything is ready.

I didn't wait that long though.

I heard a soft knock on the door and I just yelled that the door is open.

"Good evening Ma'am Lexie. Dinner is ready." An older woman told me as she entered my room. I believed her name is Rosa.

"Oh okay." I said with a smile as I get off from the bed. "I'll be downstairs. Thank you."

"The Maestro is waiting for you too."

"What?!" My voice got a pitch higher upon hearing her words. I stopped from brushing my hair because of the little surprise. "The Maestro? He's here?" I muttered slowly, trying to absorb the fact that finally, my client is here.

"Yes." She breathed with a small smile. "He told me to ask you to have dinner with him downstairs."

"Okay..." I whispered but loud enough for her to hear. My words seemed confident but my system started to rumble slowly. Why is that?!

Rosa closed the door gently as she sees herself out. I fixed myself quickly because I don't want him to think that I'm as slow as a turtle.

I'm wearing a denim shorts and a crop top blouse. I think I'm still presentable enough considering it's dinner time already.

I sighed deeply and let out all the nervousness that's creeping out from my body. I jogged my way downstairs up to the dining room and there I saw that client of mine.

He's facing against me. Just based on that broad shoulders of his? I already know what to expect when I see his face. Tricia is right. Just by feeling his aura in this room, he's quite intimidating but there's also softness and gentleness in the air.

He's probably handsome and sexy too. I mean, his back... already left my mouth dry. His curls that he left hanging across his back also added to his impressive aura.

I shook my head to shrug my thoughts away. It is not right to judge him and moreso, to check him out.

"Are you done checking me out?" I heard a mischief smirk in his voice even though he's not yet facing me. 

I felt the heat in my cheeks and tried to stop it by biting my bottom lip.

"G-good evening." I greeted and I hate myself from stuttering a little. 

"Good evening." There's a smile in his deep tone so I smiled a little too.

But when he faced me, I almost dropped my jaw and the hype that I've been trying to build so I can face him confidently, dropped too that I almost flatlined.

I saw his eyes widened a little too maybe because of shock but he recovered right away and flashed his blank face. The beautiful smile is no longer present.

I tried to inhale sharply as my blood started to boil like a volcano that wanted to erupt. My breathings hitched too. I tried to calm myself from the uneasy feeling but there's something in my nerves that's telling me to calm down and compose myself.

"Alexandria..." He whispered, almost inaudible.

We're back at Alexandria again. He's the only one who insisted on calling me with my real name. It's just Lexie for everyone since it's shorter and that's my nickname.

I love the way he pronounced my name and how the letters danced on his tongue. But... I'm mad at him. Extremely mad.

"Michael..." I mumbled his name too that I never imagined that I will mutter again.

This man right here? This Maestro guy? He's the same guy I met in Brazil last year.

He is the guy who ghosted me, left me hanging, and sent me to my own grave.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said she's mad but maybe, she's still in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirteenth upload for Be My Valentine series.
> 
> February 13, 2020.

"Alexandria, I-"

"Stop." I gestured at him before he can approach me even more. I don't want his physical body to be near me. "Just stop."

Circumstances like this makes me want to curse fate and destiny. This country is a huge country and Brazil is miles and miles away from here.

I can't believe that I will see this man again in this house, in this mansion. 

In his mansion.

There's a lot of landscaping firm too. It's really a small world, isn't it? That of all firms available in this country, he chose our firm to do all the work in his little garden.

"You're the Maestro, really?"

I arched my eyebrows at him as I retained my composure. He's just looking at me casually. I can't sense any calmness in him, or even anger.

And anger? I'm the only one who got the rights to be mad. Not him. He's the one who left!

"Clearly, I am." He whispered. His face remained blank but the cockiness in his voice is evident. Some things never change huh? "Tricia sent you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. I can't believe this is the man I used to love. Like, love as in real love. In that short span of time, I found a genuine love. I honestly thought that I'm gonna die after what he did to me.

"Yeah." I answered coldly. "She didn't tell you?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Maybe I'm not listening to my assistant when he said that." He plainly said as he rested his hands on his pockets.

His gazes remained cold. His tone is emotionless. I can't read something on his face.

Where's the happy, cheery, goofy, and humorous Michael I met in Brazil?

A shy, romantic boy in the eyes of many but a real sex beast when he's in the bedroom.

"Okay..." I finished the conversation since I don't wanna talk to him anyway.

We shared a long, plain, and cold gazes. No one wants to blink. No one wants to break the connection. Those gazes are full of unspoken words and unrevealed feelings. I hope he can sense how much I wanted to curse him out and yell at him until my veins pop.

"I'm not hungry..." I just said and sent him a death glare. He didn't say any word so I turned my back at him and started to walk away.

"Alexandria wa-"

I heard him say and felt his hands on my arms. I can't control it anymore that the moment I felt his skin touching mine, I faced him and didn't hesitate to slap him.

I slapped him on the face. Hard.

Hard enough that made my hand numb.  
I tried to control my heavy breathings and tears that are starting to well up in my eyes. He didn't move. He keep his head down but I saw him clenched his jaw.

"I deserved that..." He whispered to himself rather than sharing the fact at me. 

He moved his head back slowly so his eyes are on me again. I felt my blood pressure rising that I want to punch his beautiful face. I should've punch him or kick him. A slap is honestly showing my good side.

"Don't you dare touch me." My voice cracked and my hands are balling into fists. "You fucking left me, Michael. You fucking coward!" I yelled at him. I don't care if anyone can hear me.

"I'm sorry." His soft voice lingered to my ears. His expression is softer now. He looked hurt but I don't care. I am hurting too!

"Now, you're sorry." I scoffed with an amused glare. "You're sorry? Really, Michael?" 

He just sighed. He doesn't want to talk? Then okay!

"Unbelievable." I mumbled. "Don't worry. I'll be gone before you wake up. Oh! You're not sleeping, are you?" I mocked his irregular sleeping pattern. 

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I didn't receive any words from him. "I'll leave this lonely mansion of yours the first thing in the morning. Or maybe I'll leave now. Give me a minute, will you? I'll pack my things." 

I breathed my words that I didn't even realize that tears are already escaping from my eyes. I turned my back at him again but even before I take my first step, I heard his voice.

"Don't leave." He scoffed. I didn't face him and I just listened to his words. "Stay. It's not safe." 

Unbelievable. Fucking unbelievable!

"Can we talk, please?" He requested but his tone is pretty demanding.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I slapped his hands when I felt it on my skin again. "Just let me go, Michael."

I didn't bother to wipe my tears that are continuously running from my already red and puffy eyes. I find it harder to breathe too.

I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry if I'm acting like this. I'm sorry if I'm feeling the pain again.

And I'm sorry if I tell you that I still love him. 

"Michael... please." My voice cracked and it almost sounded like a whisper. 

I felt him took a few steps back, an indication that he's freeing me from his controlling but calming presence.

"Don't leave, please. It's dangerous. You're not in the condition to have a long drive at this time of the night."

I heard him pleaded but I just ignored him and left him in the dining room. I went back to my room with a blank and cloudy mind. I don't know what to think anymore. I don't even know what I'm feeling right now.

I let my body engulfed by my own bed. Well, technically it's Michael's bed since he owned everything in here. I don't know about this side of his life. Maybe he's just pretending when I met him? That the guy I met in Brazil is different from whom I met earlier?

I just let out a huge sigh. Is it wrong the I felt bad from slapping him? I know he deserved that but... I sighed again.

My fingers found their way to dial Tricia's number. I don't wanna disturb her at this time of the night since it is almost midnight but I have to. I needed to.

"Hey, what's up?" Tricia answered my call right away. It seemed like I didn't disturb her after all.

"I'm sorry for calling. I know it's late but I just need to ask something." I tried to become cheery and all but I know I'm failing.

"No worries." I heard her smile. "How's everything? How's your stay in the mansion? Did you already meet the Maestro? I mean, Mr. Jackson?" She questioned in one breath.

"That's the thing..." I let my sentence linger. "Can I drop this project? I mean, can we just send someone to supervise? Someone who is not me?"

"What? Why?" Her tone became serious.

"It's just..." I sighed.

"Did something happen? Is Mr. Jackson in there? Is he mad?"

"No. It's nothing like that." I answered quickly. "And yeah he's here..."

"Then what's the problem?" She asked with curiosity. "Because to be honest Lexie... we have so much job to do and I'm afraid that I can't send someone to replace you. That job is very important that I needed to take care of it myself. You're my best artist and I trust you that's why I chose you to be there. So if there's no valid reason Lexie, I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it."

"I understand Tricia..." I muttered.

Thankfully, my tears are not messing with my voice since I'm not planning to tell anyone that the Brazil guy and Mr. Jackson are the same person.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because I can drop by tomorrow before my flight."

"No. I'm okay, Tricia. Maybe I'm just overwhelmed at everything. It's been two days and I'm staying in this huge mansion. I'm sorry to disturb you again. I'm just wondering if something's possible. I'll take care of everything in here, don't worry." I tried to smile that she can feel over the phone.

Maybe, my destiny is already written in the stars. I need to stay. At least for the sake of my job. I messed up before, big time. I will not let it happen again.

We ended the call after making sure that everything's fine and well. I could just tell her that my personal life is meddling with my professional life and it's not healthy.

Maybe if I tell her that, she can send someone to replace me?

I let out a sigh again. I fucked it up, didn't I? Maybe Michael and I can maintain a safe distance between us. We can talk about the project and don't let our personal feelings mess with it.

I can't think straight to plan anything tonight.

All I know is, my healing heart is starting to get numb again. 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real connection was felt under the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourteenth upload, and the last one, for Be My Valentine series.
> 
> February 14, 2020.

The continuous crying caused my throat to feel dry so I decided to go downstairs to get myself a glass of water. The whole place is dark that the only source of light is the beaming moon. It's bright enough to walk my way to the kitchen.

It feels great again after the water cleansed my body. I rested my hands against the sink as I tried to calm my rumbling nerves. I'm not mad anymore. I'm honestly tired. I just want to sleep so I can have the endless energy I need for work tomorrow.

"You can't scare me anymore. I had enough." I muttered when I felt a presence in the doorway. "I had enough ghosting."

Oh yeah! The shade!

"I'm not scaring you." He answered.

"Okay." I said and faced him.

He's now wearing a white shirt and a pajama pants instead of the black pants and the ruffled white shirt he's wearing earlier.

"So you just decided to lean on that doorframe quietly and not do anything to acknowledge your presence? It's very dark, Michael. You can give me a heart attack." I scoffed at him with a serious gaze. 

He just let out a faint smile as he approached the kitchen island.

"Can't sleep?" I added. I'm concerned okay? His sleeping habits are not healthy. Insomnia sucks.

He just shook his head. His eyes are twinkling but I can see the sadness in his eyes. Just like this mansion, alone and sad.

"I miss you." He whispered when he's already in front of me. He's too close that I almost suffocate myself.

"Don't start a drama, Michael." I pushed him away but he just took a step closer to me again. "We're nothing. You don't mean a thing to me. And clearly, I am nothing to you too."

"That's not true."

"Not true?" I glared at him, amused. I threw my head back and laughed.

"If I mean something to you, you're not going to leave me in Brazil. Alone and cold. You left me in that hotel room, Michael. You didn't even leave any words or any clues that you'll not coming back!" I poked his chest before I pushed him again to distance myself. 

This is too much.

Too much.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered with sincerity. His eyes are saying it all.

"Listen..." He sighed and stared to my eyes. "I'll make it up to you. I promise it won't happen again."

"Oh. Don't promise anything honey." I laughed at him even his face is serious. "The last time you promised me something, I ended up locking myself in my room for days!" I almost yelled as I walked around the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if I have a fucking life, okay?!" His voice raised.

Wow.

He yelled.

He cursed.

I didn't even flinch. It makes me feel something different.

"I mean nothing to you? Okay fine! I deserved that. But I just want you to know that I didn't mean to leave you like that." He panted. "When I said I love you, I mean it Alexandria!" 

"You love m-" I growled. "You're a fucking coward for not saying anything to me Michael! You just left! I deserved a freaking explanation! You're an asshole! You ghosted me! I gave you my heart but you just fucked it up! I told you I love you and I mean it too!"

I yelled at him that left my chest panting and my heartbeats are very rapid. I noticed Michael's heavy breathings too. His eyes are dark and so are mine.

The next thing I knew, my back is slammed on the wall as he attacked my lips hungrily. My hands found their way around his neck while our tongues are dancing to a familiar rhythm.

I felt his thumbs brushing my underboob as he showered me with his hungry but passionate kisses.

Damn. His tastes are so amazing.

I wrapped my legs around his waist when he picked me up and placed me on the countertop. He started kissing my neck and I groaned like a wild animal when I felt his teeth against my skin.

I let my head fall back when he grabbed a fistful of my hair so he can have more access on my neck. I tightened the grip of my legs around his hips to pull him closer to me.

"I told you, I miss you." He whispered to my ear before he bit my earlobe.

Shit! This is getting heated.

"Shut up..." It's supposed to be a yell but it ended up as a moan when I felt his warm mouth on my neck again before he met my lips.

I felt my bra is already unclasped as he slowly unbuttoning my top but his kisses remained on mine to distract me from what his hands are doing.

"Michael..." I almost choke when his warm mouth invaded my mountains. "Oh my God..." I moaned and let my head lost in the moment while my hands are playing with his soft curls.

"You like that, baby?" He groaned with a very turned on voice.

"Yeah..." I said and cupped his cheeks so I can kiss his lips again. "But someone might see us..."

He stopped kissing me and stared into my eyes, weighing if I'm really concerned about the situation or not. Of course I'm concerned! Imagine getting a glass of water in the kitchen in the middle of the night but you'll end up seeing two people having rough, wild sex on the counter. That's traumatizing!

"Okay..." He whispered as he gave me multiple pecks on the lips. He also buttoned back a button or two of my top.

"Hey!" I shouted when he carried me on his shoulder and my ass is on the air.

"Shhh. You'll wake up everyone." He giggled and slapped my butt.

Damn this boy!

We entered a bedroom to which I assumed is his own as the very familiar scent is invading my nostrils. He threw my body on his bed without even the hint of gentleness nor softness. But I think I know why he still did that because his bed is much softer than my bed in the room where I'm staying.

"Really? Michael?" I glared at him but with a smile on my face. I chewed my bottom lip.

"Mmm..." He hummed when he hovered on top of me and brushed my lips with his thumb. "Don't bite that lip."

"You're hard." I stated to him when I felt his rock hard manhood resting on my stomach.

He chuckled that sounded a very beautiful music in my ears. Gosh, how I miss those chuckles!

He started kissing me again while caressing my sides. I wrapped my hands around his body and my legs found their way to his hips again.

He pulled away and seated in between my thighs as he unbuttoned my shorts and removed it together with my panties. Now, my body is very exposed to him. Just like what we always do a year ago.

"I miss this one too." He groaned before he devoured my treasured part.

"Oh fuck!" I hissed because his mouth and his tongue felt so good in that area.

I arched my body and bit my lip too so I can distract myself from overflowing pleasure. My grip tightened around the sheets that I almost want to rip them as his continuous flicking and sucking are sending me to heaven.

"Michael!" I yelled when he pushed his two fingers in and out of my very wet core. 

I just heard him chuckle and he continued his business down there while his other hand is gripping and massaging my exposed breast.

Everything he do feels so good. Damn!  
I hope that his room is sound proof because I can't keep my moans and yells to myself especially when the familiar rush is building up in my insides. I think he felt it too because his fingers became rough at my jewel, showing no mercy.

"Oh fuck, Michael!" I screamed again when I cummed really hard. I think that's the fastest orgasm I had. Damn his magic!

"Your turn." He groaned with his dark voice and stood on his knees, removing his shirt.

He helped me to get up despite of my heavy pantings from the mindblowing orgasm I had. He lowered his pajama pants, revealing his huge, hard, and beautiful manhood.

Shit!

"That's right, baby. Suck my dick." He moaned and his dirty talks turned me on even more.

I licked his very hard erection before I let it slid inside my warm mouth until it hit the back of my throat that I almost gag.

"That's feels so good. You're doing great." He whispered using his deep voice.

He really wanted me to have another orgasm while sucking his dick huh?

His eyes are shut and he's biting his bottom lip. He got a strong grip on my hair as he is guiding my speed through my fistful hair on his hand.

"That's enough. I don't wanna cum yet." He groaned and cupped my face so I can face him before he attacked my lips with so much lust and passion.

He removed my top and my bra that are still resting on my body and his hands roamed around mine, memorizing every detail. 

"Lie down on your stomach." He whispered to my ear and like a tamed animal, I followed his orders.

I rested down on my stomach and gasped when he grabbed my hips so my butt is hanging in the air.

"Did you miss him?" He asked while stroking his manhood and let it brushed to my wet core.

Shit! I want him right now!

"Yes." I moaned, anticipating his huge one.

"Good. 'Cause you're meeting him now."

"Michael!" I screamed when he penetrated me from behind. "Oh shit! Shit!" I mumbled when I buried my face on the pillow.

"Scream my name, baby." He said with his heavy pantings. "Can you feel that, huh?"

"Mmm..." I mumbled on the pillow that even myself can't comprehend my words.

"What?" He repeated and slapped my butt cheek that I think, it left a print on my skin.

"Yes!" I screamed. "Yes, oh my gosh, yes..." I muttered repeatedly and heard him giggle.

His throbbing member is hitting my spot perfectly as our random moans and groans are in sync. He moved my body sideways so the angle was changed that brought another set of pleasure in my insides.

"Oh God..." I whispered as I grabbed his hand that's gripping on my shoulder.

"You're so tight..." He groaned. "Fuck!"

"I'm gonna..." I can't finish my sentence because of my heavy pantings. But yeah... There's another build up again.

"I know, baby..." He whispered as I watched the sweat on his forehead. 

Fuck, he's so hot!

He guided my legs without pulling out his shaft so I can lay on my back. He spread my legs wider as he continued to slam his huge member on my warm walls. 

We gave up kissing since our lungs cannot keep up with the clasping of our fleshes. My hands tightened their grips on his shoulders while his hands are gripping my breasts or sometimes, caressing my whole body.

"It feels good, Michael." I mumbled. "It's so deep. Aaah!" I screamed when he put my legs on his shoulders and leaned towards me. 

The angle is so perfect that every thrust he gave makes me wanna lose my consciousness because of so much pleasure.

"Damn..." He whispered and after a few more strokes, I poured my juices on his manhood.

"Shit!" I mumbled as I arched my body and let my eyes shut. Another mindblowing orgasm consumed my whole body. Shit, this feels so good.

He slowed down from pumping while he let my orgasm subside, prolonging his own feeling of ecstasy.

"That's so hot, Alexandria..." He whispered when he hovered on top of me and kissed me passionately. "Now, ride me."

His words didn't really register in my mind not until he flipped our bodies together without pulling out his shaft. Now, I'm on top of him.

"Ride me, Alexandria..." He repeated. His voice is so dark that I wanna cuddle with him the whole night.

"Oh fuck!" I cursed when I started to move my hips fast. His member is so huge and hard that whenever I moved my hips, I'm getting dizzy.

"Just like that, baby..." He groaned. He slapped my butt before he cupped my cheeks and pulled me towards him, giving me a passionate kiss.

I moaned in pleasure when he took over again and gripped his hands on my hips. His quick jerks are making the whole bed move like there's some sort of an earthquake.

I continued kissing him while his tip is still meeting my g-spot. In the next seconds, I groaned as another wave of pleasure consumed me and felt his juicy load in my insides too.

"Alexandria..." He whispered as he tightened his grip on my legs. I felt his member twitched, making sure that his load stays in.

"Oh my God..." I mumbled. "Michael..." I said as I collapsed on top of him.

This feels really great that I'm pretty sure, I'll be limping tomorrow. The sex is very mindblowing as if nothing bad happened between us a year ago.

I felt his large hands roaming my back, comforting me from the explosion we shared. He gave me multiple pecks on the lips that I found very sweet.

It's still him.

I just know that. I can feel it.

He is the same man I met and loved in Brazil.

"You okay?" He whispered while playing with my hair as I rolled over beside him.

He pulled me closer to him that caused me to rest my head on his shoulders and hug his frame. His warmth brought comfort to my system.

This feels really good.

Me and him. Cuddling after a mindblowing sex.

But it's wrong.

It's wrong because I said so.

I kissed his lips sweetly before I sat up and examined if my system feels okay. I think I already recovered from my much needed release except from the soreness that I'm feeling in my treasured part.

This guy really wasted no time huh?

"What are you doing?" His voice came back to normal. That sweet, high-pitched, and soft voice of him. God, I really can't get enough of his voice. His whole self, actually.

"Can I borrow a bathrobe?" I ignored his inquiry and continued to pick up my clothes from the floor.

"Bathroom." He muttered and I wasted no time to march in his huge bathroom.

I grabbed a bathrobe and wore it. Gosh! It smells like him!

"You're gonna wear a bathrobe in your sleep?" He arched his brows at me when I came back to the room. His lower body is already covered with sheets.

"No." I muttered and he just glared at me, waiting for my explanations. 

I sighed.

"I'm going back to my room." I said plainly. "To sleep." I added and grabbed my clothes. "'Cause I'm still mad at you. Still mad."

"Can we have a ceasefire?" He asked. "Can you just stay here tonight and cuddle with me, please?" 

"It's just a plain sex, Michael. No cuddling." I muttered to him, a matter of fact. "The sex is great by the way... And it was the ceasefire. The sex was the ceasefire." I winked at him and kissed his lips one last time before I walked away from him.

I left him in his own bedroom. Alone and naked. I jumped on the bed the moment I reached my bedroom. My body is so tired and so is my whole system.

That sex made up for a year worth of abstinence. And yeah, he's the last one who visited my treasured hole and that hole welcomed her precious buddy again earlier.

What a dumb fuck!

Sleep pulled me in the dreamland right away that the moment I opened my eyes, the sun is already shining.

I get up from the bed despite of the soreness that I am feeling. I don't really need to get up right away as I can visit the project downstairs whenever I want. I just want to stretch my body so I took a shower in no time. I felt my stomach rumbled too.

I went downstairs and just like the usual day, the place is very quiet. The only source of noise is the ongoing project itself. 

I visited the kitchen and the maids already served some snacks to me. Curious from Michael's whereabouts, I asked Rosa since she's the one who's with me most of the day.

"Is Michael already up? Your boss, I mean? The M-Maestro?" I asked her and cursed myself from stuttering.

"Yes, he was up early." She said to me, casually.

"Where is he?" I inquired again because I can't feel his presence and this mansion is really huge.

"He left."

"What?!" I said, surprised. "I'm sorry." I apologized right away from raising my voice. "What do you mean he left?"

"He didn't tell us, Ma'am Lexie." She bowed a little to apologize.

"I-Is he c-coming back? When?" I followed up.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer for that question too, Ma'am. He got a luggage so I think he'll be gone for a week or so. Just like the last time."

I mentally slapped and strangled myself for being so close to him last night. We had sex! We fucked! And I knew really well that it's not just a sex! It's something else! We tried to be cold or whatever but the old flame is really there!

Is it my fault because I didn't stay in his room last night? That I refused to sleep with him? I didn't have the rights to demand for his whereabouts right?

I'm just a woman whom he had sex with last night. Nothing else. Just like what I said before, we are nothing.

I think I'm experiencing another ghosting episode again from Michael Joe Jackson.

And its sucks.

Big time.


End file.
